


The Cabin in the Woods

by adrykomclexakru



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Week 2017, DAY 1 HORROR MOVIE, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrykomclexakru/pseuds/adrykomclexakru
Summary: Clarke was running through the forest like her life depended on it, because it did, oh boy it did.She wished she had listened to Raven’s snarky comment the moment they parked in front of the cabin.“Oh wow, this is like fresh out of a horror movie… This is how POC die… I guess it was nice knowing you all… Gays too." She added looking at Anya and Lexa. "So I guess Griff’s the only one that will make it through, you better tell our story bitch.”“I’m bisexual.” She had replied rolling her eyes.





	The Cabin in the Woods

 

 

 

Clarke was running through the forest like her life depended on it, because it did, oh boy it did. 

She wished she had listened to Raven’s snarky comment the moment they parked in front of the cabin.

 

_“Oh wow, this is like fresh out of a horror movie… This is how POC die… I guess it was nice knowing you all… Gays too." She added looking at Anya and Lexa. "So I guess Griff’s the only one that will make it through, you better tell our story bitch.”_

_“I’m bisexual.” She had replied rolling her eyes._

_“Oh well… That’s a 50-50 chance, better than my odds at least, I’m PoC and bisexual…that’s like only 25% chance of survival…”_

_“Octavia is white too…” Clarke added looking around at her group of friends._

_“Yes but she’s a badass, chances are she’ll try to fight whatever psycho or demon comes after us.” Raven replied and high fived Octavia, Clarke had just rolled her eyes and smiled after Lexa wrapped an arm around her shoulders and softly kissed the side of her head._

 

 

If only they had listened to Raven.

 

 

It was their second night, they had spend the day hiking and swimming in the lake and after dinner they had decided to sit around the fire telling crappy, camp horror stories that were more lame and funny than scary, one would tell the story and they all would find plotholes and ways to ruin the story.

It was Octavia’s turn and in the middle of the story they all heard a noise outside that made them all freeze, look around each other before bursting out laughing.

 

Lincoln, soft, kind and protective Lincoln had stood up, picked up the flashlight and winked at them before claiming he’d go check it out as the only male in their group, he had taken longer than usual.

 

_“He’s probably taking a piss.” Anya had said rolling her eyes. “Men like peeing out in the open, marking their territory and shit.”_

 

Of course that had only prompted a discussion on what they’d do if they had a penis for a day but there was still no sign of Lincoln and there was another sound outside like a garbage bin falling down following by a scream.

 

Lexa had stood up then and if only Clarke had taken this more seriously….

 

_“He’s probably trying to prank us, it was a raccoon or something and he’s waiting to jump out of somewhere and give us all heart attack, I’ll be fine.” She had reassured her with a soft smile but Clarke still held onto her hand as tight as possible._

_“I’ll go with her.” Anya said rolling her eyes. “We’ll be fine, we’ll come back after we kick Lincoln’s ass.” Anya had turned around a wicked smirk on her lips. “And if it’s not Lincoln well, we’re the ones who actually know self-defense so we can kick their asses.”_

_“Unless it’s a demon or something like that.” Raven had snorted. “Just remember the power of Christ compels…” She had playfully added winking at her girlfriend who chuckled in reply and followed Lexa outside…._

_If only Clarke had known that was going to be goodbye…._

_“This isn’t funny anymore.” Octavia said exasperated and picked up the machete they had used to clear the path during their hike and walked out the door, loudly announcing that if they were out there they better be prepared cause this wasn’t funny and she was going to cut a bitch._

_Octavia had been the only one to come back, opened the door, covered in blood, so much blood, “Run…” She had said softly before coughing up some more blood and falling on her knees before finally slumping down to the floor._

_Clarke and Raven froze in their spot and her friend had been the first to react, taking Clarke’s hand and guiding her towards the back door, as soon as they were out the cold air hit her and her flight instinct kicked in, placing Raven’s arm around her shoulders to help her friend move faster as they made their way to one of the cars they had arrived in, of course the truck didn’t start and Clarke was ready to cry as the engine just made a pathetic choking noise every time Raven turned the key._

_“Listen…” Raven said. “I can hotwire Octavia’s jeep but I need time, I need you to run, there’s a gas station not too far away, run, I’ll catch up with you.” Raven had been so sure, so strong at that moment that Clarke didn’t even question, so with trembling legs and cold sweat running down her back, Clarke did as she was told and ran, like her life depended on it, because it did._

_She hadn’t run very far when she had heard Raven’s scream and even when her mind kept screaming at her to turn around and fight, to turn around and help her friend, her friends, the love of her life, her legs just kept on running forward… Away._

She was running and she couldn’t know how far she had run but her legs and her lungs were burning but she couldn’t stop, she couldn’t and it was hard to see where she was going, it was too dark and her vision blurred with the tears that kept pooling in her eyes.

 

She stopped.

 

Not by choice.

 

She had tripped and with the momentum she had been unable to regain her balance and she had fallen down, face first into the mud even when she had tried to brace herself for the fall.

 

And the world stopped, her heart seemed to stop as she held her breath and everything seemed to quiet down enough for her to listen to the steps behind her, crunching leafs and breaking twigs but she couldn’t stand up, her whole body was trembling, her muscles wouldn’t respond, her joints wouldn’t lock for her to be able to push herself up and so she rolled around on her back, while trying to scramble back with her legs, her hands searching around for something, anything she could use to defend herself, to fight back.

 

She saw it then, the figure of a man, cloaked in the darkness, Octavia’s machete in his hand, he didn’t toy with her, didn’t falter or hesitate, he raised it high and then swung it down, all Clarke could do was close her eyes and pray it was quick.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“NO!!!” She screamed as she sat up so violently she rocked the whole couch, Lexa who had been cuddling next to her, woke up with a start as her body responded and she jumped up from the couch and into a fight position before her eyes even opened.

“What the fuck?” Lexa asked as she looked around before settling her green eyes into Clarke’s trembling, panting form. “What’s wrong?” She asked, gaze softening but body still too wired, still holding her fight stance.

Clarke looked around, they were in the living room, in the cabin, Lexa up in front of the fireplace, her scream had woken up everyone, Octavia who had been laying on the carpet with Lincoln was hunched over him, shielding him. 

Anya who had been on the larger couch with Raven was laying on the floor and by the awkward sprawled form of Raven on the couch, she could only assume she had been the one to push Anya off it.

“Nightmare…” Clarke explained sheepishly as everyone just stared at her.

 

“So…. Hot chocolate anyone?” Lincoln suggested with a soft smile.

 

 

“That’s just bullshit Griff! Lincoln would never dare to make a prank like that, if anything it’d have been me!” Raven chuckled after she had finished telling them about their dream.

“And I’d never let my man go out in the dark, in the middle of the forest alone and unarmed.” Octavia protested.

“And you’d never just abandon us like that Clarke, I know you.” Lexa added wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist in a comforting hug.

"There's  _no_ way a psycho with a machete could have taken Lexa and  _me_." Anya added rolling her eyes. "Not even that, he took the machete from Octavia, after he had already took care of us." She huffed.

"Alright, alright, it was just a nightmare, too much junk food and Thor acting like a douche on screen were the culprits, I'll make sure I make you all more badass in my next one." She rolled her eyes but was glad when Lexa stood up and pulled her alongside towards their room.

 

"I love you." Clarke vowed the moment they were alone in their room and Lexa smiled brightly in reply.

"I love you too." She said walking closer, softly running her hands up and down her arms before cupping her face and leaning down to softly press her lips against Clarke's but there was desperation and guilt, Lexa frowned as she pulled away, running her thumb over Clarke's cheekbone. "Are you still upset about the dream?"

"Yes." She huffed. "I know it's stupid, I know it was just a dream and that you're fine and you're here." Clarke added wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and pulling her closer, slipping her hands inside Lexa's shirt to rest at her back, sighing at the comforting warmth. "I can't believe me nightmare me would just sit there and let you get hurt and then just run away."

"Clarke, it was just a stupid nightmare babe, I know you'd never, I mean you did punch a jerk for me once, how fiercely protective you are of the people you love is something I love about you." Lexa said and there was a soft, warm loving look in her eyes that was everything Clarke needed to get rid of the knot that had been sitting on her chest since she woke up.

They both leaned forward and met halfway in a hungry kiss, hands roaming... Lexa's hands were at Clarke's pants, working the button when bright flash followed by a roaring thunder that made them both startle and jump apart.

 

 

 

 

“Okay…. So how about a sleep over in the living room after we make sure all the doors and windows are locked?” Raven called loudly from somewhere down the hallway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make it a real horror movie but then I couldn't lol I'm still not at the able to handle Clexa angst stage.


End file.
